les mondes parallèles auquels vous ne pensiez pas
by le crazy gang
Summary: un jeune fille en compagnie de son petit copain et de ses amis , traverse les mondes de films et livres en touts genres à la recherche de son frere ( quelques scène hot)
1. à la découverte des mondes parallèles

Salut à tous !! ceci est notre première histoire, donc soyez indulgents ! Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un crossover car c 'est les persos qui changent de mondes.. Nous sommes trois: sheepie girl , titoun et kikou, ki ecrivons à tour de rôle les chapitres. C'est moi, sheepie girl , qui ai écris le premier chapitre... Le voyage entre les mondes devraient commencer au troisième chapitre... cette fic est classée R pour certains chapitres , (la plupart sont de titoun) Disclamer : les perso principaux nous appartiennent... Et maintenant, lisez !  
  
Chapitre 1 : A la découverte des mondes parallèles  
  
Allongée sur son lit, Aïlyn contemplait le plafond en repensant au cour étrange de la journée.  
  
Depuis l'âge de 3 ans ( elle en avait 17 maintenant), la jeune fille vivait chez les Lane, une famille de fermiers. La 1ère année qu'elle passa chez le couple fut la meilleure de sa vie. Puis Mme Lane tomba enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, naquirent Sarah et Tania. La petite fut instantanément éclipsée par les 2 bébés et plus les années passèrent et plus la différence se fit sentir. En effet, comment la fillette brune un peu renfermée, souvent plongée dans des livres, que l'on qualifiait parfois de sauvageonne [ je vous rassure, elle court pas dans les champs seulement vêtue d'un string léopard ] pouvait-elle rivaliser avec les gamines aux grands yeux bleus et à la longue chevelure blonde à qui l'on donnait le Bon Dieu sans confessions ? Le monde entier était en extase devant elles, hormis Aïlyn, qui était perpétuellement témoin des vacheries que commettaient les jumelles et qu'elles s'arrangeaient pour lui faire retomber sur le dos et une très bonne amie de la famille : « tante Clara », une femme que l'on pouvait qualifier d ' excentrique : elle s'habillait avec des robes ornées de gros tournesols ou de coccinelles qui n'étaient pas du meilleur goût et parfois même d'une salopette tagués qu'elle avait acheté aux puces. Elle habitait à New York et ne leur rendait visite qu'à de rares occasions.  
  
Lorsque Aïlyn se réveilla ce matin là, le soleil brillait, et la journée s'annonçait magnifique : elle allait recevoir la visite de tante Clara et elle savait que, comme d'habitude, son amie lui ferait un cadeau Elle trépigna toute la journée. Clara arriva vers 19h30 dans son minibus vert pomme et bleu nuit recouvert de grosses fleurs multicolores. Aïlyn se précipita pour l'accueillir et l'étreignit. Pendant le repas Clara fit bonne figure mais Aïlyn sentait bien que quelque chose clochait [ Ding ! Dong !]. Après le dîner, elles partirent faire une promenade . Profitant d'une halte, Clara entama la conversation :  
-Ecoute Aïlyn, dit-elle, j'ai plusieurs choses à t'apprendre : tu te souviens que je faisais l'arbre généalogique de ma famille ?  
  
Oui, bien sur, tu m'en as parlé à plusieurs reprises  
  
Et bien, j'ai découvert que tu es une de mes lointaines cousines.  
  
C'est génial !  
  
En fait , pas tant que ça... touts les filles nées le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, ce qui est ton cas, doivent hériter d'un pendentif qui leur sert à ouvrir des univers parallèles , ou de films et de livres.  
  
Aïlyn sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en voyant son air sérieux.  
  
Le problème, poursuivit Clara, c'est qu'elles ne font pas ça pour le plaisir : Elles ont toutes une quête La tienne sera de retrouver ton frère Némésis, l'héritier du trône de l'univers de Célanys. J'ai un frère ?  
  
Il doit maintenant avoir 13 ans  
  
Où est-il ?  
  
Toute la difficulté est là , ma petite , car Brengo, un homme perfide et avide de pouvoir, a mis la main sur un texte qui annonçait la naissance de ton frère, ce qui lui a permis de l'enlever. Personne ne sait où il est, maintenant.  
  
On ne pas me remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'y connais rien et je n'ai jamais vu ce pendentif de ma vie !  
  
Clara sortit alors de son sac un écrin rouge d'une vingtaine de centimètre . Elle le tendit à Aïlyn. Celle-ci l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle découvrit le pendentif étincelant , un cristal bleu nuit surmonté d'arabesques en argent.  
  
-oouuahh ! Fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. Aïlyn s'aperçut soudain qu'une inscription était gravée au dos du bijou : « credere en tu et victoria eram tuu « [excusez mon latin plus qu'imparfait]  
  
Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
« Crois en toi et la victoire sera tienne ». c 'est la devise de la famille lui répondit Clara  
  
C'est bien beau mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !  
  
C'est pourquoi demain tu viendras avec moi  
  
Où ?  
  
Tu verras ! Ça te plaira !lui répondit la femme , une lueur malicieuse dans le regard  
  
Aïlyn et Clara quittèrent la ferme peut après midi. La route est longue jusqu'à New York et Clara en profita pour expliquer à Aïlyn le fonctionnement des univers parallèles [ me demandez pas les détails, par pitié !!]. Mais la jeune fille ne réussit pas à lui faire avouer leur lieu de destination. Aïlyn bénit l'inventeur de l'ascenseur car elles durent monter sur le toit de l'immeuble de Clara, qui faisait quelques 40 étages. A minuit pile, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années apparut. Aïlyn ne put s'empêcher de sursauter bien qu'elle ait été prévenue par Clara.  
  
Bonsoir Will ! Lança la jeune femme au garçon  
  
Bonsoir ! Vous voulez bien me suivre ? Attention à l'atterrissage !  
  
Aïlyn, hésitante, fit un pas . Son amie l'encouragea d'un signe de tête alors, elle respira un grand coup et s'avança . Elle se sentit happée et ballottée comme une balle de Justine Hénin. Tous s'arrêta soudainement et Aïlyn, surprise, fut projetée contre un mur. Le choc l'assomma sur le coup. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière fut aveuglante. Aïlyn demanda bêtement :  
  
chuis où ? Au paradis ?  
  
Quelqu'un éclata de rire. Non, tu en es même loin !  
  
Un jeune homme châtain , les yeux bleus, un peu asiatique, très beau [ ] se pencha sur elle. Aïlyn s'exclama :  
  
Mais t'es un ange ! [ je sais c'est niais, mais je mourrais d'envie de le placer ]  
  
On peut dire ça comme ça !  
  
Il fallut encore quelques instant à Aïlyn pour reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme s'appelait Axos, avait 19 ans et semblait très conscient de son charme.  
  
Bienvenue à Garridel ! C'est ici que tu apprendras à te servir de ton pendentif et à te battre. Je vis ici depuis mes 10 ans mais je n'ai pas perdu le contact avec ton monde et j'y vais encore très souvent. C'est moi qui vais te servir de guide ici.  
  
Et effectivement, il l'accompagna tout la journée, lui expliquant que dans son monde, chaque personne reçoit le jour de ses 10 ans une pierre d'étoile qui lui procure un pouvoir, tous très différent : certains peuvent fondre du regard les métaux les plus résistant alors que d'autres peuvent soigner en quelques minutes les blessures les plus graves... Quand elle le questionna sur son pouvoir, il préféra lui garder la surprise pour plus tard. Il lui présenta aussi sa petite sœur, Keira, elle aussi âgée de 17 ans. Le courant passa instantanément entre les deux filles. Le soir, peu avant le dîner, alors, alors que Aïlyn était en train de se coiffer, Axos fit irruption dans la chambre. Aïlyn sursauta.  
  
Qu 'est ce que tu fiche ici ?!?  
  
Oh, pardon ! J'aurais peut-être du frapper ? Demanda hypocritement le jeune homme, les yeux brillants malicieusement, un sourire craquant sur les lèvres. La colère de Aïlyn fondit immédiatement. Axos s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et l'embrassa.....  
  
Voilà, c 'est fini , j'espère que ça vous a plus !! Bisous !!! Ps : N'oubliez pas la petite rewiew.... 


	2. premier entrainement

Coucou !! Nous revoilou ! voici la suite des aventures passionnantes de Aïlyn et de ses compères... Ce chapitre a été écrit par Titoun... L'ordre d'écriture sera tjrs le mm : sheepie girl, Titoun et enfin, Kikou. Rating : cette histoire est classée PG- 13 pour certaines allusions ( qui donneront lieu à des chapitres R... mais c pour plus tard..) Disclaimer : Aïlyn, Axos, Keira, ses parents, et l'univers de cette histoire nous appartiennent Note de Sheepie Girl : le frère d'Aïlyn s'appelle Némésis, maintenant, parce que Orlando, ça me faisait tro penser o frère de Dalida , la chanteuse... je suis d'accord pour dire que Orlando Bloom, ça sonne bien mais avouons le, le prénom tout seul est moche ! ( C pas pour rien que Orlando B. est surnommé Orly..) Un grand merci à Dranaé...voici la suite ! ( c n'est pas la peine de remercier Wolwie girl... nous ne somme pas méchantes avec nos lecteurs, don't worry ! liez notre bio, vous comprendrez...) Et maintenant.... LISEZ !  
  
Chapitre 2 : premiers entraînements  
  
Cependant, Aïlyn, ne s'y attendant pas, repoussa violemment le jeune homme, qui en tomba par terre. Ca vas pas ou quoi ?!? lui lança - t –elle  
  
De quoi ? répondit Axos avec un air innocent  
  
Tu crois que tout t'est permis parce que t'es beau ?!? [ OUI !!!]  
  
Donc, tu me trouve beau...  
  
Tout à coup, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années , grand, brun , entra. Ses traits montraient qu'il avait dû être encore plus beau dans sa jeunesse. Une femme d'une beauté surprenante se tenait à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et des cheveux d'un noir de jais reposaient sur ses épaules. Qu'as-tu ENCORE fait ?!demanda l'homme à Axos  
  
Moi ?! Mais rien !!! [ pas menteur du tout, le gars ]  
  
Je ne te connais que trop bien, mon fils. J'espère, Aïlyn , qu'il ne vous a pas fait de mal  
  
Non. Disons ,qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris , dit-elle avec un regard noir pour Axos .  
  
Bien. Laissez moi me présenter : je suis Keïan, le père d' Axos et de Keira, et voici ma  
  
femme, Néolidris.  
  
Mon fils vous a t'il expliqué la raison de votre présence ?  
  
Non, pas vraiment, il était plutôt centré sur d'autres idées...  
  
Keïan regarda son fils d'un air désespéré  
  
Vous savez que pour sauver votre frère, il vous faudra passer dans d'autres mondes. Vous n'irez pas seule : Axos et Keira vous accompagneront dans votre quête. Pour retrouver Némésis, tu devras parcourir les mondes à l'aide du pendentif . Certaines personnes vous aideront à réussir des épreuves qui vous rapporteront à chaque fois un morceau de cristal que vous devriez disposer intelligemment dans un sanctuaire situé à Ularia. Une fois tous les cristaux rassemblés, et seulement à ce moment là, la porte de Cénalys s'ouvrira pour que tu puisses aller retrouver ton frère.  
  
Mais, tenta Aïlyn, pourquoi Axos ? Axos est l'un des meilleurs maître en arts martiaux de ce monde. Il viendra avec toi pour assurer ta protection.  
  
Il a pas intérêt à essayer de faire une protection trop rapprochée ! pensa Aïlyn  
  
Ton pendentif n'ouvre que deux portes par monde : une d'entrée et une de sortie. Il représente l'emblème de la famille royale de Cénalys, prends en bien soin. Pour ouvrir les portes, tu devras réussir une mission.  
  
Et comment savoir quelle est-elle ?  
  
Lors de l 'évocation de ta mission ou de ça réalisation, ton pendentif emmétra une chaleur. Mais avant, tu vas devoir apprendre les bases du maniement de l'épée avec moi et l'équitation avec Axos. Tu commenceras par les armes, annonçât Keïan, indiquant une grande salle visiblement faite pour ce genre d'entraînements des matelas recouvraient les murs et des épées pendaient sur celui du fond. Il lui en tendit une et commença à lui expliquer et lui montrer des gestes. Elle se révéla très doué : au bout d'une demi-heure, elle s'en sortait extrêmement bien . Une heure plus tard, elle surpassait son professeur.  
  
Tu es vraiment douée ! Lança t-il , à croire que tu étais destinée à te battre ! Il la regarda avec un sourire mystérieux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, il l'envoya à l'écurie. Lorsque Aïlyn y arriva, elle fut émerveillée : les chevaux étaient magnifiques les box spacieux, la sellerie bien entretenue... Lorsqu'elle revint la grange, Axos , en tenue d'équitation, l'attendait avec des chevaux scellés. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude...  
  
je n'ai fait du cheval qu'une fois dans ma vie...  
  
Ça ne devrait pas te pauser de problème, vu ton niveau en épée, d'après mon père. Allez, à cheval ! On part en balade !  
  
Il l'aida à monter, bien qu'elle ne se sente pas très à l'aise, puis il grimpa à son tour. L'imposante demeure était entourée d'une magnifique forêt. Ils y pénétrèrent et empruntèrent les sentiers battus. Au pas, tout allait bien, mais lorsqu'ils partirent au trot, un lapin surgit d'un bosquet et le cheval de la jeune fille fit un écart, surpris. Aïlyn, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba de son cheval et glissa le long d'une pente, atterrissant sur le dos ,dans une petite clairière. Axos descendit de son cheval, et , voulant la rejoindre, glissa à son tour , pour atterrir sur elle.  
  
voilà, un gros bisoux à tous !! la suite au prochain épisode qui devrait être plus rapide à venir.... Ils changeront enfin de monde ! n'oubliez pas notre rewiew !!!! 


	3. une jalousie passagère, un Zac et un nai...

Salut à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous ferons les remarques à la fin de ce chapitre... on fait un accueil chaleureux à kikou !  
  
Rating : Pg-13 Disclaimer : les personnages nous appartiennent (sauf ceux ki apparaissent à la fin de ce chapitre),ainsi que l'histoire.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Jalousie passagère, Zac et le nain  
  
(Chapitre fait du point de vue de Axos )  
  
Je lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Axos ?  
  
- Oui ? Je lui répondais part un sourire légèrement niais(ce qui n'est pas à mon habitude)  
  
- Dégage de là ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas. Ca ne M'était jamais arrivé.  
  
- Bon, tu vas bouger oui ? ! !  
  
Tomber amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait m'arriver, à moi.  
  
- Axos ! Tu me fais mal ! Bouge ! ! !  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais et me levais. Elle resta assise, parterre à m'observer, ses yeux fixés dans mon dos.  
  
- Tu viens ? lui demandais-je  
  
- Oui, j'arrive ! Deux minutes ! Elle me lança un regard noir puis ses yeux s'adoucirent.  
  
- Merci... Pour la balade, fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
  
- Pfffff... Tu en feras des beaucoup mieux je pense, sans chute, sans côtes cassées, sans...  
  
- Sans quoi ?  
  
- ... Sans moi...  
  
Elle me regarda d'un air surpris  
  
- Laisse tomber, on y va.  
  
Je finissais de sceller mon cheval quand elle demanda :  
  
- T'aime pas, hein ?  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Tu n'apprécies pas que je ne tombe pas dans les bras, c'est ça ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Ton silence veut dire bien des choses pour moi, mais saches que je t'aime beaucoup, tu es un bon ami.  
  
Si je lui adressais un sourire, au fond de moi c'était plutôt une grimace qui déformait ma figure, un « ami », c'est ce qu'elle avait dit... Et bien, restons « ami » , quelques temps, après on y repensera...  
  
2 semaines passèrent, et ce que mon père avait prédit l'année dernière arriva...   
  
Tels étaient ses mots : « Dans un an, jour pour jour, un jeune homme rompra la tradition : Il arrivera, ayant les même pouvoirs que toutes nos protégées, mais ce sera un homme. Un homme ! Grande première pour tout le monde !... Mais mon père aurait du rectifier ses paroles : Pas un homme ! Non ! Un Jeune homme ! Grand, aux cheveux longs et noirs, aux yeux tout aussi foncés, la peau un peu blanche et musclée comme c'est pas permis ! [Magnifique hommage au grand beau et merveilleux Sirius Black que j'adore et que je chéris de tout mon cœur... Putain JK ! T'as pas assuré sur ce coup là ! T'aurais pas pu faire mourir quelqu'un d'autre non ? ! ?]  
  
Bref, il est arrivé aujourd'hui. Je pense lui avoir fait bon accueil, mais Aïlyn était un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût. Nous ne partirons pas à deux, (Pour moi, ma sœur ne compte pas comme une personne réelle) mais à trois, avec...lui. Aïlyn n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions tout au long du repas( nan ! J'suis pas jaloux !) et de le regarder avec des yeux pleins de douceur, des yeux, qu'elle ne m'a jamais adressé... Notre cher « ami » Zac ne restera pas longtemps, il devra accomplir sa quête comme les autres , mais il va passer quelques temps avec nous et c'est déjà trop. Z.A.C. ces lettres me répugnent.  
  
- Axos ? Aïlyn venait de rentrer dans ma chambre.  
  
- Mmmoui ?  
  
- Pourquoi ne veux -tu pas venir te balader en forêt avec Zac et moi ? Depuis quelques temps tu ne fais plus rien, c'est à peine si tu m'adresse la parole.  
  
- Ouais, bah désolé j'ai pas le moral. [Franchement il est très désagréable ! ] Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- J'espère que c'est bon pour le moral...  
  
Elle se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux et sorti.  
  
Je suis un imbécile ! Un sombre crétin ! Faut pas qu'elle soit triste ! Aller ! Une balade en forêt avec elle et l'autre détritus de la vie (oups ! pardon...) Zac ! Je dois l'appeler Zac : « Bonjour Zac comment ça va ? » Rrrrhaaaaa ....... Que cette phrase est stupide ! Bon allez ! On se lève !  
  
Je m'habillais, descendais et rejoignais les deux autres. Si le regard plein de gratitude de Aïlyn n'avait pas était là, je crois que le couteau planqué dans ma botte n'y serait pas resté longtemps...  
  
- Ah ! Tu vois Zac ! Je t'avais dis qu'il viendrait ! J'ai de très bon argument ...  
  
Elle me fis un clin d'œil et nous nous mîmes en marche. Zac avait choisi un cheval à la crinière et la queue blanche mais ayant sa robe entièrement noire. [Ce qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche... lol . désolée Sheepie, je préfère Zac à Axos, mais ne m'en veut pas, c'est mon Sirius perso et puis c'est moi qui l'ai créée...]  
  
Moi j'avais choisi « Scylla » , mon cheval préféré, entièrement blanc, presque albinos [ Pour Sheepie : j'adore Scylla Tantale et c'est un albinos, alors pourquoi pas le cheval ?] Aïlyn, elle avait opté pour « lune de miel » un animal entièrement noir, avec les yeux bleus. Le noir et le blanc, deux couleurs totalement opposées. Impossible.  
  
Nous n'avions pas fait 300 mètres, que mon père nous rattrapa au grand galop.  
  
- Désolé les jeunes, vous allez remettre cette ballade à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Ce soir vous passerez le portail, la lune est dans son troisième quartier, c'est le moment. Nous sommes rentrés en vitesse. Je fis mes bagages et mes adieux, puis on s'est rassemblé devant la porte. Elle brillait d'une couleur inqualifiable. Aïlyn tremblait. Je lui ai pris la main et nous avons traversé.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis un nain devant moi! Il avait un chapeau violet, une tunique verte et de grandes oreilles décollées.  
  
- Où sommes-nous arrivé ? demanda Zac Une jeune fille à la peau très blanche et aux cheveux noirs apparut.  
  
- Bonjour, dit-elle dans un sourire, mes amis me nomment Blanche-neige, et vous ?  
  
lol  
  
Ça y est ! Ils changent de monde ! Laissez moi vous expliquer comment ils se retrouvent chez Blanche –Neige : nous écrivons les chapitres à tour de rôle, mais sans en parler avec les deux autres, pour garder la surprise . on peut changer de monde pour celui kon veut ( à la condition ke nous ayons toutes les 3 vu le film ou lu le livre...) et au moment kon veut, tant ke cela s' enchaîne logiquement... je veux donc dire un grand merci à Kikou ki nous met dans un univers génial   
  
Réponses au rewriter :  
  
Dranaé : je ne vois absolument pas ce ki te fait dire ça ! Nous nions komplètement ! La merveilleuse idée de Axos, elle vient de moi, la ô combien génialissime Sheepie girl ( non, je suis très modeste, lol) Pour la mise en page, désolée, c le transfert... Au fait, évidemment ke oui nous t'en voulons beaucoup ! Quelle idée de faire lire notre fic à tes copines ! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête à toi ! )  
  
-titi128 : pour les mondes, tu as la réponse, non ? sinon, pour le reste , tu auras la réponse plus tard...  
  
Je voulé juste ajouter un truc : je suis déspérée parce ke les chapitres sont supers longs à taper, mais ils sont rikiki sur fan fictions ! C po juste ! je plains celles et ceux ki font des chapitres supers longs...  
  
Ps : n'oubliez pas la rewiew ! 


	4. chassé croisé amoureux au pays des Disne...

Les mondes parallèles auxquels vous ne pensiez pas  
  
Auteures : Sheepiegirl, Titoun et Kikou  
  
Genres : aventures, humour, amûûûr...  
  
Rating : G ( frisant le pg-13... pour l'instant !!)  
  
Disclaimer : les 4 personnages principaux ainsi que l'intrigue nous appartiennent... le reste des personnages de ce chapitre est la propriété du vénérable Walt Disney  
  
Résumé : Aïlyn, Axos, Keira et Zac ont enfin quitté Néolidris pour... l'univers des Disney !!  
  
Note : d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de dédier ce chapitre à Dranaé, parce ke c notre première rewieweuse, et parce kelle ne se douté pas dutoutdutout de l'issue de ce chapitre...  
  
Le blabla de la retapeuse(ça se dit ?) : un petit bonjour, d'abord ! Je me suis enfin décidée à updater après m'être aperçus que cela fait d'un mois ke je ne l'avais pas fait... dsolée, mais ac les révisions du brevet et la fin d'année chargée, je n'ai pas u le tps... normalement, le prochain sera plus rapide à venir ! Le chapitre qui vient est mon œuvre...l'action n'est pas trépidante, vu que j'étais pas très inspirée par les Disney...merci Kikou ! èé dsolée d'avance pour ce chapitre quelque peu navrant...  
  
Et maintenant... LISEZ !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : chassé croisé amoureux au pays des Disney  
  
Branche-Neige? Blanche- Neige!!!! Oh non! C'est pas vrai! L'univers des Disney ! Pensa Keira, on aurait pas pu tomber sur plus con !! [ On dit merci à Kikou].Enfin... ils ont l'air gentil . Quand je pense que j'espérais tomber dans un monde peuplé de beaux mecs ! Je vais devoir me contenter de Simplet, bien qu 'en ce moment, ce soit plutôt Axos ! C'est vrai qu'il a un comportement bizarre, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Zac, qui est assez craquant, soit dit en passant. Je crois bien qu'il est amoureux de Aïlyn ! Oui, oui ! Axos, le gars qui alignait les conquêtes comme des trophées, ce Axos là est A-MOU-REUX !! Qui aurait pu croire ça ? ! Amoureux ET JALOUX, lui qui se croyait irrésistible ! Je comprends qu'il soit blessé dans son orgueil de mâle, avec les vestes qu'il s'est prit ( Aïlyn m'a tout raconté)... en plus, Zac est très mignon, et le pire, pour lui, c'est quand même que Aïlyn n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à lui, lui préférant le nouvel arrivé ! Je JUBILE et je me MARRE !!! [ Cette fille est la compassion faite sœur ! ] Il a enfin un point faible !  
Keira s'aperçu soudain qu'ils la regardaient tous :  
  
- Ouupss ! Vous disiez ?  
  
- Blanche-neige te demandait ton nom ! Lui lança Axos. Il se  
tourna vers la princesse , et lui dit, rigolard :  
  
- Faut l'excuser, elle est un peu... Comment dire ? Arriérée !  
Elle a besoin d'un certain temps pour que ça atteigne son cerveaux !  
  
Blanche-neige jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Keira. Celle ci fusilla  
du regard son frère et dit :  
  
Ne l'écoutez surtout pas ! Je m'appelle Keira et je suis –hélas- la sœur de ce grand abruti.  
  
Aïlyn, Zac, Simplet et Blanche-neige pouffèrent. Vexé, Axos rentra ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la droite, distançant le petit groupe.  
  
Euuhhh... ce n'est pas la bonne direction ! Lui lança Blanche-neige, mon château est vers la gauche !  
  
Axos, rouge de honte, fit demi-tour et repartit du bon coté, sous le rire général.  
  
Le long du chemin qui menait au château où vivait Blanche-neige en compagnie de son prince et non loin de la chaumière des 7 nains [ mesurez le ridicule de cette phrase !!], Aïlyn expliqua la situation. La princesse promit de les aider mais elle avoua penser ne pas être la mieux placée pour cela et leur conseilla d'aller voir la marraine de sa grande amie Cendrillon [croyez-moi, ça me fait autant pitié qu'à vous d'écrire cette phrase ! ]. Cette dernière serait présente au bal qu'organisait la princesse à la fin de la semaine et auquel ils étaient tous conviés.  
  
« J'espère que Axos va m'inviter, se dit Aïlyn, parce que même s'il n'est pas super délicat et un peu trop sûr de lui, je l'adore ! » [Nous ( titoun se joint à moi) zausssii !! ] Zac murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille [ quel idiot, celui là !!] :  
  
Ca te dirait de m'accompagner au bal ?  
  
Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?  
  
alors c'est arrangé, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme  
  
« Tant pis pour Axos ! Pensa Aïlyn, il n'a qu'à arrêter de bouder ! Et puis, Zac n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que lui, mais il n'est pas mal non plus ! » [ Naoonn !! Mm po vré !! C mon Axos le plus bo !!Ya ke lui ki vaille kekchose ! en admiration devant son personnage ]  
  
Zac s'éloigna vers Axos et ce dernier lui demanda :  
  
Alors, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?  
  
Aïlyn a accepté de venir avec moi ! répondit , tout sourire, le garçon  
  
« Et meeeerde ! Ce con m'a doublé ! Il va falloir que je me trouve une autre cavalière ! »  
  
Tant mieux pour toi ! Répondit-il à Zac, avec un sourire crispé. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...  
  
il pressa l'allure pour rejoindre Blanche-neige, qui était un peu plus  
loin devant :  
  
Dîtes-moi, vous êtes la seule femme du château ? Mis à part les servantes, je veux dire.  
  
Et bien... mon mari, le prince Edouard, a une sœur, Flora, qui a 17 ans.  
  
Le bruit d'un cheval au galop [ cataclop,cataclop ] se fit soudain entendre. Un cheval blanc apparut au détour d'un virage. Son cavalier s'exclama en descendant :  
  
-Blanche-neige, ma mie ! [ Je sais, je sais.... --] je m'en allais te quérir. Mais qui est-ce ?  
  
Les amis, je vous présente mon mari, le prince Edouard III Edouard, je te présent Aïlyn, Keira, Zac et Axos.  
  
Enchantés ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les adolescents  
  
Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un magnifique château . La princesse leur attribua une chambre chacun. Quand ils ouvrirent leurs penderies, ils découvrirent de magnifiques habits .  
  
Ce fut le soir même, au cours du repas, qu'ils firent la connaissance de Flora, une jolie rouquine à la peau blanche comme du lait et aux magnifiques yeux verts. Aïlyn remarqua tout de suite que celle-ci tournait autour de « son » Axos.  
  
« Quelle pimbêche ! » Pensa t'elle « que cette fille a l'air bête à minauder comme ça !Et vas-y que je te bats des cils, que je t'ouvre des grands yeux de biches en entendant tes – soi disant - exploits, que je te fait de grands sourires , et que je suis morte de rire à tes blagues pas drôles ! [ Une révélation : c'est Titoun qui lui a raconté ces blagues là ] et gnagnagni et gnagnagna ! Elle M'ENERVE !! » Axos, lui, jubilait en voyant la tête que faisait Aïlyn : « niark ! J'ai réussi à la rendre jalouse ! Elle tient à moi !!!! yahhouuu » fait la danse de la joie dans sa tête   
  
La semaine passa vite avec les préparatifs du bal. Ce fut l'avant veille de la fête que Axos invita Flora. Celle ci accepta immédiatement. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller le raconter à Aïlyn, qui en fut verte  
  
Le bal arriva enfin. Flora et Axos formaient un très joli couple. Elle, avec sa robe verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et lui, avec son pantalon blanc et sa chemise bleu ciel bordée de doré qui laissait suggérer de belles tablettes de chocolat. [ A, quel homme ! soupire ]  
  
Aïlyn était magnifique dans sa robe bleu ciel [ c ti pas mignon ? Ils sont tout assortis] dont le décolleté laissait voir le pendentif qui étincelait. Le bal était splendide : la salle était très bien décorée, la musique entraînante et le buffet appétissant.  
  
Aïlyn et Zac s'élancèrent sur la piste. Flora , au bras d'Axos, était entourée de jeunes filles admiratives, que le jeune homme dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son visage ne s'éclairait que lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Aïlyn, qui tournoyait avec grâce au son de la musique. Flora entraîna Axos sur la piste. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus étouffante et le jeune homme vit du coin de l'œil Aïlyn sortir, laissant Zac aux bon soins de Keira. Il lâcha Flora, s'excusa , et rejoignit la jeune fille sur le balcon :  
  
Tu es magnifique ce soir, dit-il  
  
merci, tu n'est pas mal non plus ,rétorqua l'adolescente  
  
Ecoute, Aïlyn, je voudrais m'excuser. Je me suis comporté comme un gros nul. Il saisit les mains de notre héroïne et scruta son visage. Elle sourit. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. [ C'est ti pas romantique ?] Et pour une fois, elle ne le repoussa pas.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans qui s'exclama :  
  
Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant !  
  
une fille un peu plus âgée, le rejoignit, le prit par la main, et en s'éloignant, lui expliqua :  
  
Mais non ! C'est pas sale ! Ils sont amoureux !  
  
Axos sourit à Aïlyn :  
  
il paraîtrai que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants...  
  
cette fois-ci, ce fut Aïlyn qui l'embrassa...  
  
voili,voilou... je c, je c, ça fait pas tro avancer l'histoire.... dsolée, ct un peu pitoyable.... Me lapidé pas ! se carapate derrière un rocher , pour éviter les tomates pourries réponses au reviews : dranaé : oui, hélas, Zac restera... « hélas » dis-je, parce ke ya ke kikou ki l'aime... mé bon, tu verras, dans nos chapitre, à Titoun et moi, il est souvent relégué au rôle de figurant , alors ke dans ceux de Kikou, il renaît de ses cendres ( au sens figuré, il ne meurt pas brûlé... l'idée fait son chemin quoique, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée...je vais en parler ac Titoun... niark,niark ! ) raziel tepes : dsolée, en commençant l'histoire, on avait décidé de pas aller dans harry potter, parce ke ce serait tro compliqué pour les adapter à cet univers, mais evidemment, kikou a trouvé le moyen de contourner la règle... mais vous avez encore le tps, c n'est qu' à partir de la fin du chapitre 9 ...  
  
Nos corps sont en pleine CROISSANCE !!!! Il nous faut des REWIEWS ! !Des REEEEWWWIIIEEEEEWWWS !!!!  
  
Reviews...reviews...reviews.... reviews.... reviews... REWIEWS !! ( je pense ke vous avez compris, là ) Ps : si g fé des fotes, m'en voulé pas, et dites-le-moi ! 


End file.
